Le voleur de mort et l'espoir mortel
by EuropaLuce
Summary: UA. Un être ailé venge les mortelles qui appellent à l'aide. Lors d'une de ses vengeances, il tombe sur un autre de ses êtres ailés mais il appartient à ceux qui sont censé être ses ennemis mais... Il a rompu les liens avec les siens et aujourd'hui, il est plus semblable à ses ennemis.


_Salutation !_

_Voilà un OS, qui en restera un._

_Ceci est un UA, et il y a assez peu de personnages de HP, quoique, vous pouvez très bien l'imaginer…_

_Vu le bref passage de personnages secondaires._

* * *

**Le voleur de mort et l'espoir mortel**

* * *

Le quartier était des plus mal famés de Londres, catins, dealers et trafiquants en tout genre s'y côtoyaient sans se croiser autrement qu'au bout de leur flingue- ou toute autre sorte d'armes. C'est dans une ruelle alors sombre, puante et isolée que nous retrouvons celui qui nous intéresse.

Un homme était à terre. Il était grand, les cheveux d'un blond terne, des yeux noirs avides. Il avait de l'embonpoint, et ce ventre proéminent tendait sa chemise, au point que les boutons semblaient vouloir sauter à tout moment. Cet homme était à la tête du plus grand réseau criminel de la ville. Armes, drogues, femmes, hommes, tout passait entre les mains de ses sous-fifres. Son costume de patron était froissé, sali, et déchiré par endroits.

_ Que me voulez -vous, hurla -t -il à la personne qui était en face de lui ?!

_ Votre... disparition, répondit simplement son opposant.

L'inconnu magna habilement son arme qu'il tenait en main, et trancha la jambe du trafiquant comme il aurait coupé du beurre. L'homme hurla et tenta de poser sa main sur la plaie mais sa tête fut tranchée à peine fut -il relevé.

_ Un déchet de moins, murmura le tueur.

Cette personne était plutôt petite et mince, et ses cheveux, d'un noir profond, lui tombaient sur les hanches Dans son dos, deux immenses ailes rouges battaient doucement. L'ange se tourna vers l'entrée de la ruelle, dévoilant ses yeux aux couleurs de l'espoir. Il posa sa main sur le front de la personne qu'il venait de sauver, personne qui disparut, et l'ange s'envola en attendant un nouvel appel.

* * *

Les cris d'une jeune fille d'environ 13 ans résonnaient dans la pièce. Elle appelait à l'aide, sanglotant en voyant celui qu'on l'avait forcé à épouser s'approcher d'elle. L'homme environnait la cinquantaine et s'approchait- entièrement nu - de son épouse.

_ S'il vous plaît, non, pas encore, aidez- moi…

Son appel fut entendu car, en un instant, un inconnu apparut dans la chambre. Il posa sa main sur la tempe de la victime et se redressa de toute sa petite taille. Le mari se releva vivement.

_ Que faites- vous chez moi, cracha l'homme.

_ J'ai répondu à son appel.

_ Tu as appelé un autre homme, hurla le mari ! Tu vas me le payer !

Il chargea l'inconnu qui avait sorti une faux du néant. Il désarma miraculeusement l'intrus mais il fut envoyé contre le mur le plus proche. L'ange s'approcha de l'homme.

_ Vous voulez que cette jeune personne porte à terme votre enfant… Elle a déjà fait une fausse-couche qui a failli lui coûter la vie ! La voyez vous ! Ses hanches sont trop fines, sa taille trop droite, sa poitrine inexistante et son bassin n'a pas encore sa nouvelle orientation ! Et vous voulez qu'elle arrive à porter un enfant à terme !  
_ Elle est réglée !

_ Les femmes ne sont pas comme les hommes, ce n'est pas dès leurs premières règles qu'elles peuvent enfanter !

L'homme appela à lui son arme et trancha la tête de l'homme. Du sang éclaboussa ses ailes, qui étaient autrefois blanches avant qu'il ne renie sa naissance et se tourne vers les meurtres.

_ Merci, murmura la jeune fille.

L'ange ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur son front, elle s'évanouit puis disparut. Il jeta un regard dégoûté au cadavre avant de s'envoler.

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé quand il atterrit au milieu d'un attroupement d'hommes qui semblaient attendre leur tour. Il vit une femme plus que brisée gisant sur un autel de fortune. Une haine sans nom s'empara de lui, il sortit son arme et commença une danse macabre au milieu de ces violeurs sans foi. Quand le sol ne fut plus que sang et cadavre, il entendit des applaudissements. Il se retourna, sa faux à la main et tomba sur un être aux ailes noirs.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu un ange de là-haut avoir un telle mission.

_ Je ne suis plus sous les ordres du _Père tout puissant_.

_ Ah ?

_ Un mortel voulait savoir comment les anges communiquaient, je l'ai aidé, en échange _déconnexion _bien sûr…

L'ange observa son vis- à- vis, il était grand, fin mais musclé, avait des yeux rouges, une peau pâle, des cheveux lisses noirs lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque et ses ailles sombres semblaient un peu plus grandes que les siennes.

_ Qui êtes- vous, demanda le plus petit ?

_ Pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Tom, alias le voleur de mort.

_ Que de modestie, siffla l'autre.

_ Et à qui ai-je affaire ?

_ Harry.

_ Pas de surnoms ?

_ Je n'y prête aucune attention.

_ Et comment ses ailes sont- elles d'une telle couleur ? Elles sont rarement rouges naturellement…

_ Le sang, bien sûr, quelle question…

_ Elles ont pris cette teinte dû…

Sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, le dénommé Tom s'était approché et prit Harry contre lui. Il respira l'odeur du plus petit et s'envola en le serrant contre lui.

_ Lâchez- moi !

L'autre ne répondit rien et il le conduisit jusqu'à un désert vide de vies humaine et animale. Tom plongea vers une grotte de pierre noire dont le fond brillait d'un rouge dérangeant.

_ Un ange qui n'est plus lié au _Créateur… _Je suis surpris, fit une voix qui suintait le pêché et le danger.

_ Il aide toujours les mortels mais il tue, énormément.

L'ombre était surprise et s'avança. C'était vraisemblablement un homme, mais sa silhouette était féminine et ses cheveux longs renforçaient le doute, mais sa voix, son duvet et sa tenue étaient clairement masculins. Ses cheveux étaient argentés, ses yeux d'un vert tirant sur le jaune, il était plus grand que son kidnappeur, et ses ailes étaient immenses et noires avec des plumes argentées.

_ Je suis Lucifer, Satan et autres noms donnés par les mortels.

_ Donc ? Je suis dans l'antre des ennemis de mon _Père_, en train de discuter avec son ancien bras gauche. A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

_ Rien, tant que tu ne te bas pas contre nous, affirma le roi des démons.

Il eut une sorte de rictus se voulant être un sourire avant de se fondre dans l'ombre et de disparaître. Harry se laissa entraîné par Tom et ils disparurent à leur tour.

* * *

_Ellipse de quelques mois/ années/ siècles (ça change pas grand chose, ils sont immortels, sauf quand on les tue selon un rituel bien précis)_

Harry regardait Tom, qui était tranquillement en train de pervertir une jeune mortelle. Sa victime, une jeune femme de 25 ans avait les parents les plus riches de la ville- si ce n'est de la région- et s'amusait à pousser ses camarades dans des pièges, où elles finissaient torturées, violées, assassinées, sans que la gosse de riche en soit émue. Allant a en rire même ! Tom n'aimait pas les mortels en général mais il détestait ceux qui étaient comme cette princesse. Il était un demi- démon, né d'une démone de l'envie et d'un mortel aristocrate. Sa mère n'avait pas survécu à sa naissance, affaiblie par le nourrisson et par le manque de ressources démoniaques. Il avait reçu le nom de son mortel de père et un démon l'avait recueilli lors de ses 11 ans, lorsqu'il avait décimé une partie de l'orphelinat où sa mère l'avait mis au monde.

Harry s'était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le démon en avait fini avec la mortelle. Elle s'éloigna, marchant comme si elle était alcoolisée. Tom entoura le plus petit de ses bras et posa sa main sur son ventre.

_ Comment ça va ici, demanda- t- il.

_ Toooom ! Il a juste 4 mois !

_ Je me demande s'il sera un ange ou un démon…

_ Je sens qu'on sera très surpris, affirma Harry en caressant pensivement son ventre doucement arrondi.

* * *

Le jour de la naissance de l'enfant était enfin arrivé. Tom était plus que soulagé, pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de cet enfant mais Harry enceint… C'était infernal ! Les hormones lui donnaient des envies des plus bizarres et ses sautes d'humeur étaient dévastatrices. Les deux êtres mystiques étaient installés dans un appartement aménagé pour la naissance et l'arrivée de l'enfant. Le plus petit était installé dans un nid de cousins, de draps et de serviettes, il haletait difficilement et, après de longues heures d'effort et de douleur, l'enfant naquit enfin. A la surprise des deux parents, l'enfant n'était ni un ange ni un démon mais un mortel. Tom en était tombé sur le cul, et fut tellement choqué qu'il ne remarqua pas son Père apparaître à côté du nid de son compagnon.

_ Il y a des siècles que cela n'était pas arrivé.

Harry avait replié ses ailes sur le nouveau- né accroché à son sein et il fusillait le Roi des Démons du regard.

_ Malheureusement, vous ne pouvez pas le garder…

_ Pardon, grogna Tom.

_ Le métissage d'un ange et d'un démon donne toujours un mortel, même si à sa mort il deviendra soit l'un soit l'autre.

_ Et alors, cracha l'ange.

_ Un mortel ne peut grandir au milieu d'ange ou de démon !

Tom, plus qu'énervé par l'intervention de son roi, prit sa forme la plus mortelle en moins d'une nanoseconde et tua Satan. Sa tête roula sur le sol et son corps devient poussière. Un flash de lumière illumina la pièce avant qu'un être n'apparaisse.

_ Merci ! Par l'Enfer, ça fait des millénaires que je suis prisonnier !

_ Qui êtes- vous, osa demander Harry.

_ Oh ! Je suis Lucifer Junior, mon jumeau n'a pas apprécié que ce soit moi qui hérite du trône des Enfers à la mort du premier roi, mon père et le sien. Il m'a piégé ! Et enfermé pendant une éternité. Seule sa mort me libérait !

_ Vous n'allez pas nous prendre notre enfant, continua le plus petit.

_ Que- Non ! Un enfant, ange, démon ou mortel, doit toujours grandir avec ses parents, quel qu'ils soient…

_ Merci, souffla Tom qui parlait pour la première fois.

* * *

Des siècles plus tard, on pouvait voir le couple avec ses enfants, du premier au dernier né, ce qui faisait d'immenses réunions familiales où venaient se greffer les compagnons et les enfants de ce métissage.

* * *

**Message de fin**

* * *

_Et voilà un nouvel OS !_

_Il sort tout droit d'un rêve alors c'est normal que ce ne soit pas très développer... Désolée !_

_Les reviews sont plus qu'apprécier !_


End file.
